heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
June 29, 1995
Abstract Studios Comics *Strangers in Paradise Vol 2 5 Academy *Robotech: Return to Macross Vol 1 22 *Robotech II: The Sentinels Book III Vol 1 18 Acclaim Comics *Knighthawk Vol 1 4 *Magic the Gathering: The Shadow Mage Vol 1 4 *Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 2 56 *Ninjak Vol 1 24 *Solar, Man of the Atom Vol 1 50 *Timewalker Vol 1 15 *Turok, Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 32 *X-O Manowar Vol 1 50-O Aeon *The Desert Peach Vol 1 23 *Those Annoying Post Bros. Vol 1 43 Archie Comics *Archie Vol 1 439 *Archie Digest Magazine Vol 1 136 *Betty & Veronica Summer Fun Vol 1 2 *Jetsons Vol 1 1 *Veronica Vol 1 46 *Veronica's Digest Magazine Vol 1 4 Black Eye Productions Comics *World of Trouble Vol 1 1 Black Out Comics *Ms. Cyanide & Ice Vol 1 0 Blind Bat Press Comics *Pulp Tattoo Vol 1 4 Bongo Comics *Bartman Vol 1 5 *Jimbo Vol 1 1 Claypool Comics *Elvira Vol 1 26 Comic Shop News, Inc. *Comic Shop News Vol 1 419 Cosmic Comics *Welcome to the Little Shop of Horrors Vol 1 2 Dark Horse Comics *Godzilla Vol 3 1 *Harlan Ellison's Dream Corridor Vol 1 4 *Legend of Mother Sarah Vol 1 3 *Nexus Wages of Sin Vol 1 4 *Oh My Goddess Vol 2 5 *Shadow Hells Heat Wave Vol 1 3 DC Comics *Adventures of Superman Vol 1 526 *Animal Man Vol 1 86 *Batman: Faces *Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Vol 1 74 *Detective Comics Vol 1 688 *Egypt Vol 1 1 *Flash Annual Vol 2 8 *Green Lantern Vol 3 65 *Impulse Vol 1 5 *Judge Dredd: The Official Movie Adaptation Vol 1 1 *Justice League Task Force Vol 1 26 *Kobalt Vol 1 15 *Legionnaires Vol 1 28 *The Mystery Play (SC) Vol 1 1 *Outsiders Vol 2 21 *Power of Shazam Vol 1 6 *Preacher Vol 1 5 *Ray Vol 2 15 *Showcase '95 Vol 1 7 *Star Trek TNG Vol 1 74 *Starman Vol 2 10 *Static Vol 1 26 *Steel Vol 1 18 El Capitan Books Comics *Stray Bullets Vol 1 4 Fantagraphics Books Comics *Hate Vol 1 19 *Minimum Wage Vol 1 Fireman Press Comics *Heavy 3PO Coleman Chronicles of Scud Vol 1 Hamilton Comics *Donald Duck & Mickey Mouse Vol 1 1 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Vol 2 2nd Ser Image Comics *Backlash Vol 1 9 *Cyberforce Vol 1 13 *Deathblow Vol 1 17 *Freak Force Vol 1 17 *Glory Vol 1 3 *New Shadowhawk Vol 1 1 *Ripclaw Vol 1 3 *Stormwatch Vol 1 23 *Team Youngblood Vol 1 18 Kitchen Sink Press Comics *Taboo Vol 1 8 Lightning Comics *Catfight Dream Warrior Vol 1 1 Malibu Comics *Hardcase Vol 1 24 *Ultraverse Year Zero Death O/T Squad Vol 1 3 Marvel Comics *Abraham Stone Vol 1 2 *Aladdin Vol 1 11 *Avengers Vol 1 389 *Captain Britain Classics Vol 1 1 *Doom 2099 AD Vol 1 32 *Excalibur Vol 1 88 *Incredible Hulk Vol 1 432 *Mandrake Vol 1 3 *SpiderMan Vol 1 61 *What If? Vol 1 76 *X-Men Vol 1 43 *X-Men 2099 AD Vol 1 23 Sirius Entertainment Comics *Dawn Vol 1 1 Slave Labor Graphics Comics *Killer Fly Vol 1 2 Tekno Comix Comics *Neil Gaimans Mr Hero the Newmatic Man Vol 1 Topps Comics *Dracula Chronicles Vol 1 3 *Return to Jurassic Park Vol 1 3 Viz Communications Comics *Animerica Vol 3 6 Warrior Publications, Inc. *Card Illustrated Vol 1 20 White Wolf Publishing Comics *Buttery Wholsomeness Vol 1 59 ---- Antarctic Gojin 2 Golden Warrior: Iczer One 5 Tomorrow Man/Knight Hunter: Last Rites 6 BONDAGE FAIRIES TP (Adult)(MR), 12.95 WARRIOR NUN AREALA TP, 9.95 Art Comics Bobby Ruckers 2 Bad Seed Productions Mr. Nightmare's Wonderful World 1 Big Deal Vandalias 1 Boneyard Babylon Crush 1 Flowers on the Razor Wire 5 Brainstorm Vampire Bites 1 Caliber Bib Bang 0 Negative Burn 23 CatHead Bughouse 3 Dark Horse Mask 5 Eenieweenie Hoon 1 Entity Zen Intergalactic Ninja 3 Fantagraphics Bummer 1 Hate 19 Visions of curves III (Adult)(MR), 4.95 Fantasy Realities AllSaints Inc 1 Gladstone Carl Barks Library: WDC&S 41 Image Cyberforce 14 Shaman's Tears 9 Kitchen Sink Spirit: Origin Years 6 London Night Stryke: Natural Born Killer 1 Malibu Mortal Kombat: Battlewave 5 Marvel SpiderMan: Clone Genesis TPB XMen Archives: Captain Britain 1 Millennium Descendign Angels 1 NIGHT'S CHILDREN: VAMPYR #4 (MR), 2.95 SPARROW #3, 2.95 Mu Press Mechanimoids X Piffle Phineus: Magician for Hire 3 Pop Comics O.J. Papers 1 Pamela Anderson Uncovered 1 Shaquille O'Neal Story 1 Sirius Animal Mystic 1, 2 (2nd) 4.95 Warp ElfquestL Blood of Ten Chiefs 18 Miscellaneous Stuff Making of Judge Dredd Batman Forever Activity Book Batman Forever Poster Mag 2 Comics Buyers Guide 1129 Lacunae 2 Wizard 48 Bravura Baseball Cap Spawn Logo Cap Spawn Mask Cap Many Pins, TShirts, as always Spawn Action Vehicle Asst Spawn Alley Action Playset Batman Forever Official Movie Book (Modern Publ.) Action Figure News/Toy Review 33 Pocahontas Cards (Foil) Batman Forever Sticker Starter Kit Batman Forever Ultra (Foil) Other Possibilities Diamond PREVIEWS VOL V #7, 2.0 MAGICAL TWILIGHT VOL I #2 (Adult)(MR), 2.95 POISON ELVES #2 (MR), 2.5 SAFETY BELT MAN #4, 2.5 STAR WARS GALAXY SERIES II TRADING CARDS (BOX), 25.55 VENTURA #1, 3.99 WARCAT SPECIAL #1, 2.95 ------------------- ------------------- Circle BOOK OF THOTH, 2.5 Eros NEFARISMO #5 (Adult)(MR), 2.95 Hypno HYPNO MAGAZINE VOL 4 #6, 3.5 KBlamm MATAAK #1, 2.5 Nightscapes STEELE DESTINIES #2, 2.95 Parody MIGHTILY MURDERED POWER RINGERS #1, 2.5 Taliesin COLLECTED STARCHILD SC, 20.00 Verotik VEROTIKA #3 (MR), 2.95 Warrior CARDS ILLUSTRATED #20, 3.99